Journal Entries
by Ethanpoonslayer
Summary: Stories from Rorschach's journal about his daily life, thoughts, and crimes he's solved.
1. Introduction

Rorschach's Journal- December 8th, 1977

The filthy degenerates walk on their merry way.

Whores, pedophiles, murderers; they think they deserve a second chance at life. Think a couple years in prison makes up for the things they've done. I must teach them. I must show them the pain they've caused. Justice must be served.

Saw man in alleyway with needle in arm. Asked me for spare change. Too high to notice my face. Kicked him until he was unconscious. Don't like addicts, don't like drugs.

Snow is falling, cold and unforgiving. I will be the same. Man with face tattoos runs brothel in basement, must pay visit. I start my journey, trudging in the snow. Wonder when it will end. Constant depravity from mankind has proven that we've gone spoiled rotten. Only thing that makes sense is justice. Lines sometimes blur.

Time is passing slowly. My footsteps are silent, I have almost made it to Tattoo Man.

I knock on door. Degenerate opens it and asks, "Whaddya want?" I kick door off hinges, punch him in temple as hard as I can. He is filth. I must clean this world. He swings a punch, I duck and shove my fist into his throat. Whores are screaming, running out into cold with only skin to keep them warm. Hope they freeze. Two more men come into basement, hear commotion. "Get that freak!'

Men come towards me. I kick them hard in legs. They topple down side by side. Punch faces in until mush is all I see. Degenerates are faceless. People are not.

Man with tattoos has pissed himself. Filthy, pathetic.

"Hey man, cmon! I'm just trying to survive!" He is screaming, pleading for life. I don't respond. Life is a gift he's taken advantage of. A gift he must lose.

"Survive this!" I scream, punching his face in. His nose breaks, screams eventually turn into gargles and sobs. Arm hurts. Must silence him.

His noises have stopped. Breathing, too.

I have rid this dirty world of another worm. City will sleep a bit more peacefully.

I will not. Walk into snow and continue my footsteps. The night is good to me.


	2. Depravity

Rorschach's Journal -December 9th, 1977

I am vulnerable without my face. People pass me and stare in disgust. If only they knew. I am a spectator, watching the world fall apart from the eyes of an outsider. Society has proven to me that it needs to be rid of vermin. Parasites walk the street in human skin. At night I will rid the world of them. Greed fills the air today. Woman asked me if i'm sad that I have no family. Told her that family gets in the way. Liability is something I cannot afford.

Walked into public library to get out of cold, librarian acts like she is a nun. Meanwhile she meets the same man every day at 3 to partake in her own filthy habits. Vile.

I have seen through mankind's facade and greeted the small, deformed creature that it is. Nobody is safe from corruption. Not even me.

Made my way from library to soup kitchen. KnotTops walked past me, gave me glare. Wondering if they recognize. Not looking for trouble in daytime, I walk faster. Soup kitchen smells like death. Even the poor are filled with greed and corruption. Men and Women begging to be put down. Put out of their misery. Nobody is modest. Nobody is safe. Everyone is a hypocrite, drowning in their own lies and disgusting ways of life. I am the same way.

Sit down at tables, fed bread and soup. Fit for a king. Grab newspaper and start my work.

Man named Logan Whitticker. Killed and left in dumpster. Sad way to die. No dignity left for him. Will investigate later tonight. Scene not far from home. I finish food and leave. No time for conversation, no time for nonsense.

I walk the streets. Snow is falling harder than night before. Snow makes footsteps silent. Good for my purpose. Day has passed slow. I am ready for night. I miss my face.

Walk into alleyway and head home. Abandoned apartment building. Filled with silence, cockroaches, and myself. Set up matress found outside. Candles light my surroundings. I lay down and begin to rest. Patrol is imminent.

Wake up at Ten. Awoken to screams, the start of my night. Reach under matress and grab my face. Walter is no more. Rorschach is all there is. Head outside and deal with vermin. Attempted rape. Man is screaming as I break his fingers. Punch his teeth out until he can no longer speak correctly. Woman looks terrified. I try to console her. She runs away. Hrm..

Reach 21st street. Whitticker's body is gone, blood left on brick aside from dumpster. Crime scene still pretty intact. Must ask questions.

Walk down alleyway and see delinquents. Question them. "I don't gotta clue about what 'ur talkin' about." One of them is lying. Don't hurt teenagers or children. Must intimidate instead. Punch the wall hard. Fingers hurt. "O-Okay, man! I saw this dude wearing all black last night skulking around. Figured he was kinda suspicious. But i didn't call the cops cause I ain't no snitch, ya feel?" Kid was being honest. Leave the scene, walk towards dumpster. Notice something underneath. Black leather jacket. Patches on it with dragon. More questions to ask. Grab jacket and head towards home. Drop it off, snow is falling harder than before. The cold envelopes me, more than darkness. Head west towards gang hideouts. Questions have answers.

Vermin see me coming. I am surrounded. Four men. Kick someone's groin, then punching same man's face. Tackle waist, punching their throat until their breathing is ragged. Turn to next three men. I can see they are afraid of me. First man is fat, unhealthy, filth. Break his wrist. Twist arm until screams are heard. Throw him to ground, he lays there motionless. Second and third come towards me. Duck under their blows and kick second man's leg, hearing the bone snap. Elbow third in face. Punch him in nose until blood is pouring out. Third is unconscious. Second is awake. Grab him by throat.

"You talk. Save fingers." He squirms in my hold.

"Ack! I don't know what you want!"

"Whitticker. Logan. Dead in dumpster. Jacket with dragon on it. Your insignia." Punch him in temple to make point.

He squirms more. "Look, man I don't kn-"

Finger is broken.

"O-okay. This guy named Vinny went around bragging. Hangs out at this bar near here. Please man! Let me go!"

I know he has more to say. Another finger broken.

"Damnit! Okay-he had help! That's all I know man, I swear."

Punch him in throat. Hard. Watch him struggle to catch breath. Leave him and the other 3 on pavement. They deserve it. Pathetic filth.

My night is just starting.


End file.
